


El comienzo de Draco Black

by LyraAndyMedea_black2804



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Crossover, F/M, Fem Draco, Female Draco Malfoy, Gen, Mpreg, Mujer Draco, Mujer Draco Malfoy, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraAndyMedea_black2804/pseuds/LyraAndyMedea_black2804
Summary: -Epilogo-Draco Malfoy Black decide irse a vivir a Fronks para el comienzo de su nueva vida allí después de la guerra de ser espia a su joven edad después de la muerte de su madre en las manos de su desgraciado padre y de ocultarse de ser una mujer  pero lo que no esperaba que al irse del mundo mágico entra a otro mundo donde los vampiros y hombre lobos viven a su alrededor será el momento de confiar en ese criaturas oscuras que odias gracias al insistente chupa sangre de color amarillo
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Edward Cullen & Harry Potter, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Draco Malfoy, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Capitulo 1

Antes de empezar el capitulo, verán que algunos de ustedes esta historia en wattpad es mi otro usuario asi que estara subiendo la historia en wattpad, aqui y fanfiction. net pero si quieren actualizaciones mas rápidas seria watppad ya que allí lo subiría primero despues aqui 

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/uchihamei> es mi usuario de wattpad o como uchiha mei por el momento todavia no he publicado en fanfiction.net gracias por su atención. 

Capitulo 1

Draco vop

Alejarme del mundo mágico fue la mejor desicion que he tomado en 17 años de vida después de la guerra ya nada era igual para mi, el odio profundo por mi padre ya que el era el causante del sufrimiento de mi madre que le causó la muerte y mía de no ser lo suficiente buena para el, incluso acepte que viviera como hombre toda mi vida para que el estuviera orgulloso de mi , por que para el heredero de la pertigiosa de sangre pura Malfoy tenía que ser hombre no una mujer pues claro no fue suficiente para el también por la estupidez de aceptar su aprobación tome la marca aunque sinceramente estaba de aceptar pero no, estaba contradictorio pero bueno al fin cabo despues que tome la marca fui con mi padrino severus ya sabia que el era espía de la orden ya haces años solo fingía que no sabia nada así que cuando le dije que quería ser espia se hizo que no me entendía a lo que me refería después de horas que discusión aceptó hablar con él director pero antes que se fuera le dije para que el director me creyera que estoy de su lado le dijiera mi secreto que él heredero de la familia Malfoy no es hombre sino una mujer y que se lo podía contar a la orden pero solo una condición que era para la protección de mi madre.   
Bueno después de que termino todo el tormento de la guerra llegaron los juicios allí tuve que presentarme y responder las preguntas por ejemplo de por qué me permanecía como hombre aunque al principio me sentía incómoda confese los abusos psicológicos y físicos hacia mi madre y luego a mi aunque era menos fuerte conmigo por que no quería dañar a su perfecto "heredero" por que mi castigo era ver sufrir a mi madre y también explique como ayude a la orden como espia y gracias al testimonio del Salvador del mundo mágico quede libre sin perjuiciones al igual que salve la fortuna malfoy de las garras de algunos viciosos del ministerio ya prevenia la caída de ese idiota de cara de serpiente o eso espera que pase, todas las cuentas de la familia que mi padre manejaba se pasaron a mi nombre presentándolo como incapaz de liderar a la familia que todo fue gracias al retrato de mi abuelo Abraxas que explicó como hacerlo.   
También pase un tiempo en la casa de mi tía andromeda ayudándola un poco a cuidar de mi sobrino teddy que ayudaba para poder olvidar cosas como la muerte de mi madre, aunque ya conocía a mi tía todo fue resultado de un accidente de viaje cuando era pequeña y mi padre viajaba con mi madre a eventos importantes así que no estaban en casa pero yo quería al callejón diagon pero no me acuerdo por que quería ir muy bien pero ese entoces era importante para mí, así que aproveche el descuido de los elfos y agarre un puñado de polvos fluu pero al decir el lugar donde quería ir terminé en lugar equivocado a su vez perdida y allí fue donde me encontró mi tía y me llevó a su casa me explico quien y de por qué ella y madre no hablaban.   
Recuerdo la expresión de su cara cuando di mi opinión en este asunto...

Recuerdos   
Draco: ¿eres feliz tía?   
Tía andy: si, lo soy  
Draco: Que bien, a pesar de nuestra familia oscura conseguiste tu propia luz me alegro que tenga un familiar valiente para seguir su propio camino y con llego la felicidad y a pesar que no te conozco te quiero tía.   
Tía andy:llorando  
Me pare y la abrece  
Fin

Desde entoces en secreto la visitaba me ensañaba a cocinar, tejer, tambien hechizos de limpieza pero al crecer ya no podía visitar muchos como antes solo le manda cartas y regalos a ella, al tío ted y a la prima dora quienes desafortunadamente fallecieron en la guerra.  
Pero a veces necesitas un cambio de aire para poder avanzar y curar las heridas al principio esto creo conflicto con la tía andromeda ya que no aprobaba que me fuera le explique que ya era mayor y que era mi decisión que nada que hiciera lo podría cambiar incluso utilizó a Potter quien estaba enterado de mi ida de Gran Bretaña por que pasaba el tiempo en la casa de tía ya que es el padrino de teddy, de que me quedara era la mejor decisión comenzó a poner excusas de como no había graduado de Hogwarts, de como podría abandonar a andromeda y a teddy aunque al principio estaba algo incómodo conmigo me imagino tener que hablar con tu nemesis de la infancia que supuestamente conocías y que a final resulta una mujer eso estaba fuera de su entendimiento sobre su persona pero bueno al final le explique en forma de gritos que era su decisión y que no los estaba abandonando que los visitaria en los fines de semanas y sobre su educación magica a del Golden boy logró graduarse sin problemas con las mejores calificaciones a sí no habría perpecuciones en el futuro y dura apenas aceptaron aunque en su opinión le valía si lo acepta el cara rajada o no solo le importaba su tía y así es como termine en los Estados Unidos, Washington Forks lugar donde no había contacto con el mundo mágico y así comienza la nueva vida de Draco Black en el mundo muggle espero por Salazar que aquí tenga algo de paz que necesito.


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a la ciudad de forks me di cuenta que había algo en este lugar no estaba segura si era el clima o no pero me daba un sentimiento de nostalgia, misterio y a la vez tranquilidad aunque por lo que he visto en los días que he pasado aquí puedo ver la similitud con Inglaterra en cuanto lo nublado y frío con ese olor a lluvia en el lugar y eso me encantaba siempre fui el tipo de persona que se sentía a gusto con los climas fríos y grises.   
Al llegar a la casa que compre que estaba dentro de alguna parte del bosque lo cual era perfecta ya me gustaba el bosque desde que era pequeña el bosque que estaban junto a los jardines de Malfoy Manor era que especie de santuario donde obtenía la tranquilidad despues de los arrebatos de mi padre que para mi era una especie de berrinche de adulto lo que era tonto pero no me importaba, si estaba manchada de tierra o si tenía hojas en mi largo cabello siempre me hacía sentir segura, libre de las obligaciones y restricciones que me imponía el bastardo, un lugar donde podía ser ella misma.   
Lo bueno de esto, estar en medio de la nada podría estar usando magia sin preocuparse por que un muggle la descubriera, me propuse poner hechizos de protección y detección de magia y criaturas aunque dudo que haya algo así aqui cerca pero uno nunca sabe.

En una tarde sábado mientras me hacía de comer escuche que tocaban en mi puerta, intente no paranoica aún sabiendo que posiblemente era un muggle pero era efecto secundario de la guerra, al abrir la puerta vi un hombre con bigote con una especie de uniforme que si no me equivoco era una especie Auror en versión muggle supongo que era para dame la bienvenida me daba la bienvenida a forks.

"Buenas tardes, perdone la molestia he venido a presentarme y darle la bienvenida, mi nombre es Charlie Swan, soy el jefe de policía y pues.."   
pero al verlo puse ver que que quería preguntarme algo pero no sabe cómo si sonar insensible o algo por el estilo así que decidi tal vez de ayudarlo un poco me dio algo de pena  
" gracias por la bienvenida oficial, me llamo Draco Black y por cierto hay algo que quiera preguntarme"   
Veo que que el hombre se comienza a mover de un pie a otro y pone una mano atrás de su cabeza sacudiendo un poco su cabello.   
"Bueno de hecho son varias preguntas amm, el primero sería ¿cuanto años tiene usted?"   
"17 años y antes que pregunte lo que imagino que va hacer vivo sola, mis padres digamos que no están disponibles" Respondo  
Al decir eso pone una cara de sorprendido primero por mi edad, algo de enojo hacia mis padres por pensar que era una buena idea que una jovencita hermosa viviera sola en medio del bosque y después de lástima aunque no se por que.   
"ohh Disculpe por intromisión, lo siento por su perdida" responde Charlie  
Eso si me dejo en shock el había asumido que ellos estaban muerto bueno solo mi madre, padre está en cadena perpueta en Azkaban pensándolo bien mejor dejo que las personas asuma que esta muerto.   
"gracias y no hay problema, hay algo que pueda ayudarle" respondo  
"eeehh, no no es todo" se de la vuelta para irse pero se detiene y se voltea hacia mi  
"De hecho si, su apellido es Black, no?" pregunta   
"Si, por que?" Respondo alzando una ceja  
"Bueno era ver si usted tiene una relación con amigo mío, se llama Billy Black"   
"Disculpe pero el nombre no me suena" mmm otro Black aquí?!, tal vez sea posible sea de algunos de los eliminados del árbol genealógico no es extrañar era las costumbres de la familias de sangre pura de repudiar a quienes no entraban ala expectativa de la familia.   
"oh bueno, es todo y por cierto espero que piense ir a la escuela de aquí, si necesitas alguien quien te muestre la instalación puedes hablar con mi hija bella ya que tienen la misma edad ademas le haría bien tener una amiga"   
"oh claro, gracias, que tenga buena tarde oficial"   
"Claro, adiós" dijo alegremente.

Después de ese día estuve en debate si ir o no a la escuela local muggle, ya había terminado su educación magica pero para el mundo muggle a los 17 años de edad deberías seguir en la escuela pero al final decidí de ir por que si quería vivir aquí rodeado de muggles tenía que integrarme, sabía un poco del mundo muggle gracias los que había enseñado mi difunto tío ted así que decidí ir al final no tenga nada que perder.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, en primer lugar perdone por no actualizar he estado ocupada por cosas del colegio trabajos, pruebas online estudios y trabajos en equipo ya que estoy en universidad así que escribía por pedazos jejej  
Bueno estuve obteniendo nuevas ideas para otros fanfic por ejemplo uno que leí que se publicó hace tiempo pero no estaba terminada 😔😭 donde es Percy jackson fem x Harry potter se casan por causa de una borrachera o por algo el estilo, tambien hacer el personaje de Draco con varios por ejemplo poniéndole como semidios o algo por el momento lo estot trabajando, bueno para hacer más choro hay les dejo el cap, perdón si no es muy largo....  
  


CAPÍTULO 3

Despierto el lunes por la mañana me prepero para ir a la escuela, decide ponerme un conjunto simple pero lo suficiente para que me caliente ya que hoy estaba haciendo algo de fresco no es que me moleste pero en mi mente puedo jurar que escucho la voz de mi mamá diciendome "querida, por favor abrigate" con ese timbre de voz que dice que hazlo y ya, admito que me pongo triste por que realmente la extraño todo el tiempo recuerdo como tomaba su té con tal delicadeza, como me corregía cuando aprendía hablar francés, leyendo me cuentos antes de dormir y como le consolaba cuando tenía una pesadilla esos momentos son los que más adoro. 

Después me puse desayunar algo ligero agarro mis cosas y mis llaves, me subo al auto que es un.(ustedes ponga el que le guste, yo no se maracas jejej) de allí le dirigió hacia mí destino que es la escuela, estando llegando al estacionamiento del instituto veo que la mayoría de la gente me mira a ver supongo que no es común ver coches caros, por lo que veo hay unos autos de marca por así decirlo junto un grupo de chicos que no negare no estaba mal de ojo, eran increíblemete atractivos estaban junto con una chica de cabello café con aspecto normal pero a lado de ellos le hacen paracer inferior.  
Me estaciono cerca de la entrada por si acaso llovía uno nunca sabe y como decía mi madre una dama debe verse desarreglada ante los demás. Bajo del coche yéndome hacia la directiva o la oficina de administración no estot segura como lo manejan aquí bueno da igual, no puede evitar ver y escuchar murmullos de la gente en el camino diciendo "que bella",.. "viste el auto que tenia ".... "se parace a ellos" "".....,"será un miembro de los cullens"... "es una cullen...  
Me pregunto quien por merlín eran los cullens????  
  
  


Posiblemente estará listo el próximo cap entre hoy y mañana y no se tal vez haya un nuevo fanfics..... ❤️ 💚


	4. Chapter 4

Me pregunto quien por merlín eran los cullens????

Al llegar la directiva pude observar una mujer pelirroja pero no como el color weasly gracias a merlin por eso ya convivi demasiado con la comadreja gracias y que por cierto tambien tenia pecas de baja estatura algo regorodeta con un vestuario rosa que me hace recordar a la perra umbridge, me pregunta que necesitaba le dije mi nombre y explicarle que era la de nuevo ingreso pero al escuchar mas bien mi nombre pude ver que frunce el ceño y pude jurar que dijo algo entre sus murmullos como que clase de padres ponen nombre draco a una niña o cosas así.

  
En fin me entrega mi horario y me dirijo a mi clase de historia me siento a la de una chica que me parace demasiado risueña y algo hueca con una especie de personalidad presumida que me hace recordar un poco a pansy pero ey no soy la persona adecuada de criticar personalidad.

X:hola, debes ser la otra chica nueva?  
La chica quien me recuerda a pansy me habla.   
-Si soy yo, pero a que te refieres como la otra? Le respondo   
X:bueno la ultima chica nueva que hubo recientemente es la hija del jefe de la policia, por cierto soy Jessica Stanley por cierto.   
Puede percatar su tono de voz con algo de rencor a la mencion de la hija del oficial me preguntó por qué?   
-Te refieres al oficial Swan?, mi nombre es Draco Black  
Jessica por si cara quería hacerme otra pregunta pero llego el maestro así que nos quedamos en silencio para prestará atención cuando termino segui al mi siguiente clases que fue matemáticas pude sentir la mirada desde atrás de un chico de cabello rubio sonriendome y guiñando el ojo como si fuera el chico más irresistible de la escuela o algo por estilo lo que hizo que reaccione girando los ojos en blanco. 

Llegó la hora del descanzo asi que fue directo a la cafetería cuando terminó de pagar mi comida volteo para si hay una mesa vacía en ese momento veo a jessica salúdeme con entusiasmo y haciéndome señas hacia su mesa así que fui, al momento de ir hacia allá puede observar que esta con una chica de lentes que traia una coleta, un chico asiático con cabello algo largo lacio y por último el chico de mi clase de mate por laguna razón me recuerda a finnigan. 

Jessica: hola dray, no habíamos terminado de hablar en la mañana..   
X:jessica relajate, pues deja que se presente los demás por cierto mi nombre es Erick Yorkie  
X: mi nombre Angela weber.   
Y habla del chico que le recuerda a finnigan   
X: yo por cierto preciosa, soy Mike Newton  
Okey este no me agrada creo que lo deje claro cuando le conteteste por mi tono voz y pues la cara que puso.   
-No me digas preciosa   
J: ya dejala Mike. /dijo con esperacion se le nota que le gusta el chico   
E: y cual es tu nombre por cierto ya que me imagino que dray no es tu nombre real   
-Estas en lo correcto, mi nombre es Draco Black  
A: eres británica?   
J: yo digo que si por que tienes el asentó   
\- Si, soy de Inglaterra y antes que preguntes por que vine aquí pues quería cambio de aires después de la muerte de mi papas  
M: eee, lo siento?   
J: que mal, cualquier cosa que quieres hablar puedes contar conmigo y sino te sientes cómoda conmigo puedes con Angela verdad?   
A:si, cualquier cosa si necesita que te escuche lo haré   
-gracias pero no es necesario, por cierto hay que quiero preguntar por que necesito que me aclaren  
E: Dispara draci  
-Quienes son los cullens? Y por qué me compara con ellos  
Veo que Mike mira su reloj para ver la hora luego hacia una puerta que da hacia afuera y me responde   
M:bueno espera un momento ya esta..   
Que cosa ya esta me pregunto, y de repente se abre las puerta donde estaba viendo Mike, veo el grupo de chicos que vi junto a las autos caros son aquellos que se veían salidas de revista de modelaje .   
A:ellos son los cullens, y por es por eso dicen que parecen una de ellos por te ves como ellos ese aspecto de aura atractivo   
Bueno viéndolos no lo puedo negar que se ve algo aristocrático  
-ya veo...  
J: bueno la chica de cabello corto café se llama Alice cullen quien está de pareja con japer Hale el rubio quien tiene el cabello largo y quien le agarra la mano luego esta la rubia de cabello largo con la mirada de muerte quien está a lado del musculoso de cabello negro corto son Rosalie Hale y Emmet cullen quien igual están saliendo aunque a mi parecer es algo creepy no, salir con tu hermano  
M: jessica sabes que no son hermanos de verdad  
J:pero aun así viven en la misma casa  
-Como? Y quienes son la otra pareja  
E: Todos ellos son hijos adoptivos del Doctor cullen junto con su esposa pero ellos son muy muy como decirlo  
A: Engreídos, no hablan con nadie como si las personas de aquí no valieran su tiempo.  
J: Bueno casi nadie, las dos personas que faltan el muchacho de allí que esta a lado de la chica de cabello castaño y cero sentido de la moda es Edward cullen y la que está mal vestida y se cree mucho por estar con ellos es Bella swan esa perra traidora  
Los estaba viendo primero a la chica que mencionaba jessica y me de cuenta que ella no cuadraba con la imagen que ellos emergían que también que al mencionar a esa tal bella había resentimiento así que me fije al chico llamado edward y por un momento me quedé paralizada es como si estuviera viendo un fantasma tuve que reunir fuerza para tanto no poner una cara de asombro y decir algo estúpido pero bueno no creía lo que veia ese tal edward cullen es la misma imagen de CEDRIC DIGGORY!!!, si no fuera que vi cuerpo sin vida en la final del torneo de los tres magos podría jurar que era el.

En ese momento ese tal doble de diggory la mira pero cuando lo hace siento un pequeño dolor en mi cabeza como si alguien intetaran de leer mi mente así que activo mis escucdis mentales por instinto que la parecer termino siendo más fuerte el sentido de entrará mi mento pero siento que alguien estaba agarrando el brazo y volteo veo que es jessica.  
J:Dray que haces?  
-Que cosa?  
A: Es que estaba haciendo una cara hacia edward  
-Que cara?  
M: Como quisieras golpearlo o algo por el estilo  
-No, no es nada, es solo que me recuerda a chico con estudie en el internado en ingleterra  
J:estudiaste en un internendo?!  
-A si, era una especie de tradición familiar ir a l internado.   
Suena el timbre... 


	5. Chapter 5

Edward pov  
Era la mañana del lunes con un tiempo nublado lo cual era perfecto para mí y familia.  
Voy en camino en buscar a bella pero desde hace tiempo después del asunto del supuesto secuestro de su madre y que la mordieron pero puede evitar que se convirtiera, he sentido un sentimiento de que al principio creí que era especie de amor por bella pero algo ha cambiado como si no tuviera la satisfacción como esperaba de tener una relacion.  
Al llegar a la escuela bajamos del auto nos quedamos un rato en el estacionamiento con los demás, hasta que escucho de un pensamiento de algunas de las persona cerca de la entrada del estacionamiento "mira ese coche, se ve que es rica"  
Volteo junto con mi hermanos y vemos un auto como el de los nuestro último modelo lo cual aparte de nosotros es muy raro ver esos tipos de autos, intento ver el conductor pero no lo veo bien.  
Veo que se estaciona y baja de auto, observó que es una chica con un cabello peculiar parace rubio pero mas pálido mas bien platinado, con piel pálida lechosa no puedo negar que es hermosa sino fuera por sus ojos de color gris azulado tormentosos podría pasar como hermana de rosalie. Noto que tiene una aire de superioridad, la forma de caminar era elegante pero misterioso no puedo evitar en pensar que me siento una increíble deseo ir con ella para protegerla de los demás igual de consentirla eso me deja confundido.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo aún sabiendo que no podemos comer nada es para guardar las apariencias y que aparte bella necesita comer, me dio cuenta que la chica nueva está sentada quienes eran los amigos de bella cuando llegó a forks veo que ellos habla y mira para acá, todos nosotros a excepción de bella escuchamos lo que dicen..   
A:ellos son los cullens, y por es por eso dicen que parecen una de ellos por te ves como ellos ese aspecto de aura atractivo   
-ya veo...// al escucharla no puedo negar que su voz suena dulce y atrayente //  
J: bueno la chica de cabello corto café se llama Alice cullen quien está de pareja con japer Hale el rubio quien tiene el cabello largo y quien le agarra la mano luego esta la rubia de cabello largo con la mirada de muerte// a mi y emmet nos pareció divertido ante descripción de rosalie aparte de que ella puso una mueca//quien está a lado del musculoso de cabello negro corto son Rosalie Hale y Emmet cullen quien igual están saliendo aunque a mi parecer es algo creepy no, salir con tu hermano  
M: jessica sabes que no son hermanos de verdad  
J:pero aun así viven en la misma casa  
-Como? Y quienes son la otra pareja  
E: Todos ellos son hijos adoptivos del Doctor cullen junto con su esposa pero ellos son muy muy como decirlo  
A: Engreídos, no hablan con nadie como si las personas de aquí no valieran su tiempo.  
J: Bueno casi nadie, las dos personas que faltan el muchacho de allí que esta a lado de la chica de cabello castaño y cero sentido de la moda es Edward cullen y la que está mal vestida y se cree mucho por estar con ellos es Bella swan esa perra traidora// me sentí indiferente a la mención de como describió a bella lo cual me dejó confundido por que antes me habría enojado e importado //

En ese momento volte para verla mejor lo primero que noto es su cara al verme como si me ha visto antes o como si fuera un fantasma o cosas así, por instinto comienzo a leer su mente por la cual me todo por sorpresa era igual a bella en cuanto no podía leer su mente, me concentró mejor para ver si puedo apenas de obtener al menos un pensamiento también observó su cara como si quisiera darme una riña o al menos un puñetazo en mi cara, se detiene cuando una de las chicas le agarra del brazo.  
// escucho lo dicen//  
J:Dray que haces?// con así se llama, que no inusual en una chica //  
-Que cosa?  
A: Es que estaba haciendo una cara hacia edward  
-Que cara?  
M: Como quisieras golpearlo o algo por el estilo  
-No, no es nada, es solo que me recuerda a chico con estudie en el internado en ingleterra// así es de Inglaterra y quien le recuerdo//  
J:estudiaste en un internendo?!  
-A si, era una especie de tradición familiar ir a l internado.   
Escucho a bella llamándome   
B:edward, ¿estas bien?   
-yo.., si estoy bien, es que solo no puedo  
B:que no puedes?   
Ali: yo tampoco puedo verlo   
Eso si me sorprendió creo que solo era bella la única humana que Alice no podría ver su futuro y que yo no puede leer su mente   
B:¿que?   
-lo que Alice quiere decir es la chica nueva no pude leer su mente y Alice su futuro así como tu   
Por la cara de bella se vio le molesto algo.   
Suena el timbre....


	6. Chapter 6

Draco pov  
Era fin de semana estaba de visita de la casa de mi tía andromeda quien al principio estaba actuaba extraña decidi ignararla por el momento y me concentre hacerles mimos a mi lindo de sobrino teddy quien ya tenía como aproximadamente 7 meses estaba tan lindo con sus mejillas regordetas que me daban ganas de pelliscar obviamente le traje regalos que por supuesto tía andromeda me regaño por malciarlo pero que puedo decir es mi trabajo de hechar a perder el niño además quería como se veía en su trajecito de oso y cuando tía andy lo vio cambió de opinión sobre los regalos y con eso estaba satisfecha.  
Estaba tan concentrada en haciendoles mimos a teddy con su traje de oso que estába abrazando un peluche de dragon que le compre igual que no me di cuenta que había llegado Potter junto su seguito y la disque novia del elegido quienes me miraban como si fuera voldermort en tutu y quien la última persona me miraba con odio.  
Escucho y mhh volteo, lo veo y obvio mente sonroje por el acto que estaba haciendo con teddy.  
-Que?, nunca vieron una mujer consentir a un bebé?! - dije  
Potty: bueno es que eres tu  
\- a que te refieres potty?!   
Herm:lo que Harry quiere decir es que algo extraño viéndote mimar a un bebe  
Ron: que?!, no tiene nada que ver que el hurón realmente es una hurona //sarcasmo//  
Veo que granger le da un codazo y una mirada  
-como sea, que hacen aquí?, entiendo por Potter ya que es el padrino pero ustedes  
Ginny:por que algún problema? // esta me miraba con rabia pero que le pasa//  
Herm:decidimos venir a saludar junto con harry  
Veo que granger entiende los brazos hacia mí para poder agarrar a teddy para cargarlo pero al momento de hacerlo escucho decir a teddy un fuerte no  
Teddy:no!   
Potter:pero teddy el hermione  
Teddy:no,no  
Veo que Potter intenta agarrarlo pero teddy lo dice que no con más fuerza y también cambia a su cabello color rojo bueno lo escaso  
Teddy:NO!!!, ma draco, ma daco  
Y me abraza fuerte, mete su cabeza en mi cuello. De alguna forma se calentó mi corazón   
Ron:escuche bien le dijo mamá a Malfoy????   
-Black, comadreja  
Ron:que?   
-Mi apellido ya no es Malfoy es Black si te incómoda llamame draco como lo hace tu novia //ruedo los ojos//  
Aparace mi tía andromeda quien sonríe con algo de tristeza.   
Tía andy:parace que teddy no quiere ser cargado por alguien no sea su mamá dragon   
-pero no soy su madre..   
Tía andy:claro que no querida pero teddy te ve de esas forma, además como teddy todavía es pequeño es algo sensible a la magia y creo que tu magia le da seguridad, todos los bebés mágicos lo sienten de hecho recuerdo en los pocos momentos que tuve contacto con tu madre me contó que te ponías a llorar cada ves que lucius te cargaba  
-enserio?! - vaya que a esa edad sabia que no me agradaba mi padre  
Tía andy: de hecho una ves tu madre te trajo aquí estaba con ted, dora inclusive sirius   
Potter:sirius conocio a malfoy de bebé?   
-es Black Potter, ya no es malfoy, ya lo había dicho antes   
Tian andy: si lo hizo, bueno como estaba diciendo estabas llorando sin parar y cissy no buscaba como calmarte así que ted se ofreció hacerlo ya que ella estaba algo cansada, al momento que ella te puso a sus brazos de ted dejaste de llorar y comenzaste a reír, cissy estaba sorprendida y dora llamó a ted encantador de bebés después te paso a sirius quien estaba algo nervioso y incomodo ya que eras el primer que cargaba, decía que era una mala idea que te iba dejar caer que eras muy pequeña y que lo ibas a odiar como a tu padre la diva obviamente ese comentario le molesto a cissy pero al contrario que sirius decia no lloraste sino comenzaste a reír un poco más y a balbucear incluso te dejaba jalar su cabello por que al paracer te divertidas haciendolo y ademas menciona que lo atrapaste dijo algo como eso: listo estoy atrapado, esta bebé será la única mujer de mi vida y todos comenzamos reir por su comentario.   
No sabia como reaccionar todo lo que me dijo tía andromeda, que al parecer mi primo sirius me quería a pesar de ser un Malfoy y que sabía que era niña, ahora que lo pienso bien en mi tercero, cuarto y quinto año recibí varios regales sin decir de parte de quien era que contenían vestidos hermosos de estilo muggle y alguno del mundo magico junto algunos collares que tenía hechizos de protección entre cosas como maquillaje y libros y también recuerdo bien que mi quinto recibí una notificación de que tenía una cuenta a mi nombre con mucho oro...   
-tía andromeda solo ustedes sabia que era chica verdad?, en ese tiempo   
Tía andromeda: si por que?   
-por qué desde mi tercer año hasta el quinto año recibí varios regalos sin nombre pero que contenían ya sea vestidos, joyas con encantos proctetores, maquillaje, libros inclusible zapatos pero tambien en el verano de mi quinto año recibí una notificación de una cuenta a mi nombre pero no como malfoy sino como Draco Black  
Potter: enserio?!  
Tía andromeda: me imagino que fue sirius   
-si, pero por que?   
Ron:si exacto por que?, con Harry igual le dio algunas cosas pero no tanto que a ella  
Veo que Potter estaba mirando con cara de envidia y triteza  
Hermione: tal vez por que vea a Draco como su hija por que lo dijo andromeda cuando sirius vio a Draco como su pequeña princesa además de saber quien era su padre y los tiempos oscuros que comenzaban y también por que no podía poder ayudar a Draco no como a Harry, el podia ver a Harry con el espejo hablarle y inclusible mandarle cartas aunque de cifradas, tal vez era una forma de estar presente en la vida de Draco   
Ginny: si claro mione eso es, ha tonterías   
Tía andromeda: de hecho hermione podía tener razón cuando estuviste en los brazos de sirius no te quería devolver a cissy, decía que era su hada princesa, incluso amenazo a cissy de robarte y criarte como su hija si no la dejaba abrazarte más jajaja pero después se arrepintió por que la cara que puso cissy, parecia matarlo con ese marida, inclusible dora decía que su nueva hermanita   
Eso me sorprendió que mi prima nymphadora me consideraba su hermana  
Tía andromeda: y si draco, dirá te veía como hermanita que tenía que proteger, alguna vez menciono que junto con sirius que te protegerian de los cerdos hombres y con cuidado si algunos de ellos te podrían la mano encima y la mirada mucho menos   
Potter:parace que sirius quería a Draco como su hija, a tal punto de defender su horno//molesto  
Tía andromeda: algo por el estilo, en cuanto los chicos decía que ninguno era buena para ella que solo aceptaria un chico quien saliera con su hija autoproclamado y ese eras tu Harry, decia que tu y draco harían bonita pareja  
Antes eso tanto como Potter y yo nos sonrajamos un poco y la cara de la chica comedreja estába roja de la envidia, la comadreja estaba haciendo una cara de horror y granger solo se rio  
Tía andromeda: solo se callo por que cissy le pego en cabeza un libro que estaba en la mesa de café   
Me reí un poco por eso, de repente escucho el ring  
Tian andromeda:eso quiere decir que la cena está lista, vamos a la mesa... 


	7. Chapter 7

De acuerdo, definitivamente fue las cena más incómoda que he tenido en toda mi vida, después del comentario de la tía andromeda del tío sirius sobre aceptaba que potty fuera mi pretendiente, si claro y yo soy un weasly, primero muerta antes de salir con Potter aparte de que el nombrado me ha estado viendo cada rato en la cena y se sonroja ughhh solo de volver a pensarla me escalofríos como consecuencia de la miradas de muerte la chica comadreja como si pensera que le robaria su juguete; no, gracias no me gustan miopes y con alguien inestabilidad mental de ardilla.

Bueno al final que todos se fueran y que teddy estuviera durmiendo en su regazo ya que no la soltaba se puso a hablar enserio con tía andy.

\- Bueno, ya estuvo bueno  
Tía andy- ¿Qué cosa, cariño?  
-No te hagas la inocente tía, te ha estado observando todo el tiempo que estuve aquí, te veo más apagada, con ojeras, con dificultad de caminar y también te da algo de respirar y no me engañes, yo no soy un gryffindor esos 

Tía Andy- Tan perspectiva como tu madre, es cierto no he estado bien desde la guerra, y no me hagas esa cara, no te culpo por tu acciones o no por ver esto antes, la verdad llevo una tristesa profunda por la pérdida de mi esposo, e hija y su esposo también al saber que mi nieto jamás los conocerá aunque la mayoría del tiempo teddy me ayuda, yo ya no estoy en condiciones de cuidar un niño.

Veo sus ojos con lágrimas sin salir...   
-tía, hay en que puedo hacer?, por que no vienes conmigo a forks tu y teddy, hay mucho espacio y esta apartado de los muggles así que no tienes que preocuparte por los cambios de teddy

Tía andy- estaría encatada de aceptar si estuviera bien dray, pero como ves no estoy bien no se si algún día estaré...

Entendi lo que quiso decir, a veces en las magos o brujas al estar en estrema tristeza y con ganas de no estar aquí su magia actúa ala situación usándola en contra del mago así acabando con su vida en eso solo le hizo que me partiera el corazón 

-Entonces?, que pasara con teddy? Se ira con Potter?   
Tía andy- es que lo estába pensando en algún tiempo, en realidad quiero que tu te hagas cargo de teddy, no harry

-Que????, yo????!!!!, por que no Potter es su padrino, no?

Tía andy:Si, pero tu eres familia, además que teddy te ve como una madre y si se que Harry es su padrino pero solo es eso, el no esta capacitado para el cuidado de un bebé además no quiero que teddy cresca cerca de una mujer que le ve como un estorbo, alguien que cree que quitaría la alguna oportunidad a su hijo propio.   
En ese momento a lo que se refería, como Potter está la chica weasly...   
-Es por la chica weasly verdad? 

Tia andy- Esa chica no me da ninguna confianza, desde hace tiempo por así decirlo desde la conozco he visto como ve harry como si fuera suyo y nadie más, como uan especie de objeto, ella no quiere a teddy cada ves que Harry abraza a teddy haces muecas, y cree que no he escuchado sus pláticas de ellos sobre ser una familia, sus hijos, como serían prefectos pero cuando Harry habla igual teddy sería una excelente hermano mayor o cualquier cosa que involucre a teddy en su vida ella hace caras como su fuera algo repugnante, además que teddy tampoco le gusta ginny cada ves que Harry se pasa para que lo cargue se pone a llorar como si no hubiera manaña y Harry no lo ve, he intentado hablar de eso con el, el simplemente no lo acepta y se enoja, yo no quiero esa vida mi nieto que se siente que nos bienvenido en cambio contigo cuando estés con alguien quien compartiras vida, ni te dejaras de influenciar por las opiniones de tu pareja y lo pondrás en su lugar.   
-Acepto de cuidar y criar a teddy como si fuera mi de sangre, no dejare que nada y nada le haga daño primero muerta antes que deje que le pase algo,_bajo la mirada hacia mí regazo donde tenía a teddy dormido y sonrio con dulzura _cuando podre hacerme cargo?   
Tía andy- puedes venir a recogerlos en dos semanas como máximo, me temo que no me queda mucho _ sonríe triste mente_ al verlos ahorita me doy cuenta que bien se ve la maternidad en ti draco y además no te preocupes por Harry ya tengo los papeles donde dice que tienes la custodia total de teddy.   
-Gracias, correcto dos semanas vengo por el además me dará tiempo de renovar un cuarto para bebés y además de conseguir algún elfo por si acaso y te lo prometo tía que teddy sera querido y amado jamas le faltara nada, sere para el su mamá, su mamá dragon.. ❤️ 💚


	8. Chapter 8

Después de pasar una fin semana con mi tía andromeda dándome la noticia que seré mamá tuve que hacer una de mis actividades favoritas ir de compras pero esta vez las cosas que iba comprar no eran para mi sino para teddy. Tuve que comprar juguetes mágicos entre ellos peluches un búho, un hipogrifo (pollo gigante) por alguna razón a teddy le gusta lo mas seguro es por potty, otro dragon, unicornio, mantas con hechizos de calentarse automáticamente en base de la temperatura del ambiente ya que es neceseria por el tipo de clima de forks, sonajas de varios colores, botas que están tan tiernas por sus piecitos, guantes, gorras, y un montan más de ropas, obviamente un mamelucos de slytherin ja me imaginare la cara de potter y sus compinches cuando vea su ahijado vestido de modo slytherin aunque igual compre una de gryffindor no por ellos sino por respeto al profesor lupin al menos el no resultó un total idiota y otra de hufflepuff por mi prima dora también ahora que recuerdo necesito un elfo... Creo que nansy estaría bien después del asunto de dobby en mi segundo año ella me cuido bien y siempre atenta.

Estaba en la librería que puedo decir soy adicta a la lectura además necesitaré libros infantiles para "mi bebe"como adoro de esa palabra y que aparte necesitaré libros sobre la crianza de bebes mágicos. Estaba tan absorta en búsqueda de libros buenos para teddy que no me doy cuenta en la persona a lado mío hasta que escucho" hmmm" con voz irritada, volteo y nada más veo a la última persona con que me quería encontrar a sí es señores el Salvador del mundo mágico Harry potter aunque para mí siempre será ese niño desaliñado miope con un nido de pájaros y torpe cara rajada.

-En que te puedo servir, potter para que me sienta alagada por tu presencia  
Harry- tu sabes por qué estoy aquí, draco  
-enserio?, primero antes que nada desde cuando hemos sido tan cercanos para que me llames por mi nombre de pila en segundo lugar habla claro.  
Aunque ya sabía lo que quería decir.  
Harry-No te hagas la tonta, me acaba de decir andromeda que tu te hará cargo de teddy totalmente  
-Si te refieres que cuidare y criare a teddy comí mi hijo entonces si  
Harry-No te dejaré, es mi ahijado y dime como rayos hiciste para que andromeda te diera la custodia de teddy y no a mi.  
-Realmente quieres saber la verdad?  
Harry- Si!!!!!!  
-Bueno uno andromeda no confía en ti para criar a teddy y antes que digas algo cuidarlo durante unas horas no cuentan, a ver que haces cuando teddy llora como a las 2 de mañana y no por hambre o sueño?   
Harry:eeeee pue  
-exacto, a esa hora a teddy le da pesadillas y quieren lo calmen con una canción de cuna y sabes cual es verdad y con que peluches debes tener a la mano antes que le cantes???  
Harry:pues un conejo?  
-Es pregunta o es respuesta, no puede ser ambas para tu información le gusta la canción de la familia black que está en francés y el peluche puede ser dos un oso el señor esmoquin que pertenecía a dora o un dragon aquamarin, y que también teddy es alérgico a la calabaza lo cual es irónico ya que te gusta el jugo de calabaza, a el le gusta tomar su sieta de la tarde y se ponen gruñón con si no lo toma y hace berriche pero si ta das cuenta solo lo hace si estas tu o algunos de tus amigos por que conmigo y andormenda solo hace gimoteos y levata lo brazos para que lo mimes, le gusta ver a los búhos aunque no te esté llevando paquetes, le relajan el sonido de mi voz o de andormenda, es exigente con su hora de baño sino no esta su patito de hule comienza a llorar como una banshe, y además le gusta su frazada roja con snitchs o que también le gusta que lean o que le dejen leer bueno no exactamente que teddy lea sino que lo dejes hojear las hojas y que...

Harry:Ya entendí, ya entendí, tu sabes mucho sobre el y yo no, pero aun así no puedo dejarlo que lo tengas, un niño necesita un padre y una madre, que pdoriamos ser ginny y yo

OK, debo admitir que tiene un punto sobre un niño necesita un padre y un madre pero al escuchar que se refería como madre la weaslette ha eso no, no ha pasar nunca primero muerta antes que eso paso

-Potter se me acaba de acordar la otra razón por que no te dieron la custodia de teddy, la razón es por que andromeda no le agrada a ginny  
Harry: que???, por que dices eso es obvio que mientes, andromeda le agrada los wealys

-No miento y no me escuchaste bien, yo me refería a la chica weasly los demás miembros de su familia les agrada y sabes por qué no le cae bien?   
Solo veo que potter nega la cabeza aun incrédulo de lo acabo de decir  
-Por qué no le agrada teddy, por lo que me dijo cada ves que ustedes están con el, ella siempre hace comentarios sobre tu familia, de vivir en una gran casa y todo esas cosas pero cuando tu cada vez mencionas cómo integrar a teddy en la futura familia Potter ella se enoja o se queja, inclusive menciona que que teddy esta mejor con andromeda que siempre lo visitarán así por la cual no es necesario que estén criando lo juntos a sus futuros hijos, eso es verdad?, por qué dejame decirte la dura verdad antes que tu cabeza de chorlito siga en la dulce mentira tu querés una familia como los weasly que se amén unos a los otros sin importar la enfermedad, lo económico, social pero déjame decirte que no lo lograrás lo que quieres si estas con esa ginny, ella es codiosa solo esta contigo por el niño que vivió y venció, por la vida que le darás como lady potter, es por eso que no quiere a teddy en su "familia" por que al momento de estar en tu tutela lo convierte en heredero potter y black algo que ella no le agrada del todo por que esos títulos debería ser para su propio hijo, no la cría de una mestiza desterrada de su familia y de un hombre lobo viejo, dime algo potter con la verdad cada ves que te mencionas que quieres tener varios hijos ella que hace, lo platican o ella cambia el tema sobre hijos sobre no se un nuevo vestido que vio o joyas, fiestas de sociedad o eventos públicos, te cela mucho incluso si estas con tu amigos, no te dejar ser libre o me equivoco?

Ese momento solo veo que potter me mira y se da la vuelta para salir la librería, yo solo voy a la caja pago lo que pedí, para irme a casa en forks a comenzar a preparar todo lo necesario.


	9. Chapter 9

Una aclaración este la version de edward en la semana que draco y el cruzaron miradas y antes que draco se fuera en fin de semana a visitar a andromeda y teddy 

Edward Pov.

De ese dia he estado como decirlo obsesionado por no decir acosador con la nueva estudiante de Inglaterra de nombre Draco Black debo admitir que al escuchar me parece algo extraño pero no lo veo malo, lo malo es su apellido BLACK ugh no lo tolero me hace recodar a los lobos de la playa Push espero que no que no este relacionados eso seria un problema, tengo entendido que vino a vivir a forks después de la muerte de sus padres aunque no mencionan como murieron y que era heredera de una gran fortuna familiar eso no lo puedo negar la forma que se viste, los modales, la forma como habla incluso su letra tan pulcra y elegante.

Pero se hay algo raro en ella no solo por que no puedo leer su pensamiento como bella pero hay diferencia en eso en bella de plano no puedo entrar en su cabeza pero en draco puedo entrar pero al momento de hacerlo aparece como una especie de muro impenetrable. 

La forma que su sangre huele es también diferente a los otros seres humanos y de bella, la sangre de bella me llama a beberla todo con un sentimiento de delicia mientras que en draco no huele a humano bueno si huele a humano pero con algo mas, me hace tener la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, cuidarla, hacer lo que me pide, hasta he comenzado ha desarrollar sentimiento de celos y posesividad extremas sino fuera por jasper y emmett que me agarran cada vez que ese tal mike se le acerca con tanta confianza me provoca ganas de lanzarlo hacia el otro lado del pasillo o arráncale la cabeza a cualquier chico en general y eso me asusta jamás me había sentido asi ni siquiera por bella.

He comenzado a seguirla a su casa para ver donde vivía resulta que estaba algunos metros de la suya al igual de la suya estaba lejos de la vista de los humanos pero al diferencia de su casa es mas grande con un estilo algo gótico, no puedo evitar ir a verla dormir ya se que suena como un acosador solo con esa idea me da una calma inexplicable y entonces la vi en una de las ventanas que da a su dormitorio, observo que se prepara para dormir, veo que se quita la bata y a continuación veo que usa un hermosa prenda de encaje verde creo esmeralda que hace resaltar su delicia de piel lechosa, podría ver como se asentaba sus senos de perfecta forma y que le cubría apenas lo suficientes en sus muslos perfectos, al mover su cabeza cae sus largos hilos de oro que tenia de cabello de donde estaba podría escuchar sus suspiros y respiración profunda y suave quería acércame para verla mas de cerca pero al momento de estar un poco mas cerca siento una sensación de pánico diciéndome que no me acerque mas , inmediatamente salí de allí , esto realmente era extraño primero que era esa sensación no era usual y segundo dándome cuenta que iba hacer al sucumbir a mis impulsos entrar en el cuarto de una chica otra ves pero esta ves en que la chica sintiera la necesidad de estar junto todo el tiempo esta ves que quiere estar lo mas lejos y ganas de golpearme, es tan diferente a bella.

Bella era otro asunto y aparte últimamente la encontraba de mal humor cada vez que quería hablar que le pasaba me ponían pretextos que tenia que hacer, ha decir verdad me comenzaba a molestar en cuanto la insistencia de ella en convertirse en una de nosotros y por que no lo hacia yo sin tener la autorización de Clarlisle esa idea de por si en convertirla con la o sin permiso me daba algo repulsión u otras ocasiones se la pasaba con su amigo chucho jacob y como no puedo estar allí por el tratado aunque al principio me habría enojada inclusive celoso pero ahora me daba alivio que estuviera lejos esos no son sentimientos que debería tener alguien que no su novia este lo mas lejos de el.

Tengo que discutirlos con los demás por que lo estaba pasando no era normal creí que bella era mi pareja oficial pero no aparece otra chica mas misteriosa con aura atrayente que me hace sentir sensaciones que nunca en mi larga vida hubiera sentido, Draco Black que mas has hecho...


	10. Chapter 10

Draco Pov.

Ya era domingo por la noche cuando llegue casa junto con mi elfa nansy quien estaba encargada de llevar las compras que hice en el mundo mágico para mi futuro hijo que lo tendre en las proximas semanas bueno ahora tengo que ir a descansar por que mañana hare una compras de despensa y ver que tiene los muggles para bebes...

Al dia siguiente era lunes por la mañana todavía me sentía cansada era de suponer por viaja por trasladar internacional, me pongo a desayunar lo que preparo nansy...

-Gracias Nansy, todo quedo rico.

Nansy-Nansy esta satifecha que la joven ama le haya gustado.

-Bien, me estoy yendo al colegio, por cierto después que termine las clases ire de compras asi por lo tanto no me esperes para el almuerzo ya vere que como por alla.

N-Si, ama.

Estoy llegando al estacionamiento de la escuela veo que único espacio perfecto como a mi gusta pero desgraciadamente es a lado de los autos de la familia Cullens no tengo mas remedio que estacionarme alli aunque la verdad prefería en otro lugar cuando por fin me estaciono veo por el retro visor una camioneta vieja roja atrás de mi tal vez quería este lugar pues ni modos como ese dicho muggle el que se duerme pierde.

Antes de bajarme comienzo a checar si tengo todo los que necesito para mis clases y luego hecho una miradita rapida en el retrovisor por si necesitaba una manita de gato auque lo dudo pero mejor que prevenir que lamentar, estoy prefecta.

Cuando comienzo al bajarme siento otra vez la sensacion de punzanda en mi mente asi por lo tanto se activa mis oscudos, volteo hacia la direccion donde siento la sensacion molesta y me encuentro con la mirada del Copia de Diggory solo con un mal peinado, me mira raro, antes que pudiera decir algo aparece en mi campo de vision una chica alegre de cabello corto.

Alice- Hola, debes ser la nueva estudiante que vino desde inglaterra, wow tu piel es palida junto con tu cabello y ojos son fuera de lo comun.

Wow, con esta chica es desmasiado entusiasta me hace recordar un poco a luna por la actitud soñadora, espera, espera me dijo que soy rara, chicas tas has visto a ti y a tu familia todos son palidos y exgaradamente guapos como si fueran de revista y aparte los ojos se ven dorados...

Dra-Discculpe,y que soy palida por que viene de familia desde generaciones junto con el cabello y el de color de ojos por cual te has visto en el espejo tu y tu familia son palidos por alguna razon por lo que tengo entendido ninguno de ustedes comparte sangre.

Veo que la rubia que estaba con el chico musculos me mira feo y la mandibula apretada como si estuviera conteniendose..

Alice-Jejeje, perdon si te molesto lo que comente no era con la intenecion de ofender, solo me parecio interesante ya que no es comun ver a alguien con tu aparencia..

Dra- Como alguien de mi aparencia como la de un fantasma o de un vampiro cua

Observo que todos del grupo se pone rigidos al mencionar la palabra vampiros que raro, ahora que recuerdo desde que llegue a la escuela siento que olvido algo , algo importante solo pasa cuando estoy cerca de ellos rayos que era...

Dra- De cualquier forma no me molesta que lo digan lo escucha mayor parte de mi vida, asi que no se lo tomen a pecho

Alice- Claro que no, jajaja vampiro si claro, bueno a loa que iba, olvide presentarme mi nombre es Alice Cullen, el es mi novio jasper Hale /señala al chico a lado de de ella el cual solo asienta la cabeza cuando mencionan su nombre/, la siguiente pareja es Rosalie Hale y su pareja Emmett Cullen "Un gusto" y por ultimo.../interrumpe/

Edward- Soy Edward Cullen, un gusto conocerte Draco Black

Okey, lo forma que me lo dijo me dio un poco de escalofrios y supe por la mirada que era el , era la persona que me hacia sentir esas molestias punzadas en mi mente, estaba tan concertada en su mirada que susurre...

Dra-Eres tu..

Observo que halza la ceja me da una mirada interrogantes como si estaba tratando que decir antes mi reaccion, siento que mi alrededor se desaparece , como si mi mirada y atencion era solo para el,me acerco un poco, veo que el se acerca un mas que yo , solo viendonos el uno al otro hasta que un sonido mas chillante y molesto de toda mi vida me saca de mi transe e inturrumpe el momento mas extraño de mi vida...

X-EDWARD!!!!!


End file.
